The Dark Light
by Schmidty02
Summary: Renesmee is phisically 8 but really 2. The Voltri have a big surprise. They brought someone. Jacob is Nessie's best friend but will he be welcomed to the family?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV  
"I think she's waking up." Edward whispered to me. We were just laying there on the bed waiting for her. I slipped some clothes on other than pajamas. I walked out of the room and into the hall. I met her at her door.  
"Good morning mommy." She said sleepily as she stretched.  
"Good morning Nessie. Dad is making you eggs." I said softly. She just nodded and reached out her hand. I took it and we walked to the kitchen. Just as usual Edward was at the stove making her his famous eggs. She sat down at the island. I sat down right next to her.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" She said apparently out of her sleepiness with her enthusiastic voice.  
"We thought we could just go to Grandma and Grandpa's today. You know r-e-l-a-x." Edward said putting an emphasis on relax.  
"Well that's bor-" She said until she was silently interrupted by Edward's stare.  
"Honey, you're burning the eggs." I said trying to make an excuse for them to stop. They always had these little quarrels. Edward would say something and Renesmee would throw in an unnecessary comment.  
"I think I know what I'm doing." Edward said firmly. I was surprised that he didn't listen to me this time. Maybe it was her thoughts or that she did it again. Then while I was in my thoughts he slammed the pan in front of her and threw a fork on it.  
"Have a nice meal." He said sarcastically.  
"I will." Nessie muttered really low. She could say something so low only someone in a 2 feet radius could hear. She had to if she didn't want anyone to hear. Until she ate all of her eggs and skipped off to her room, the room was completely silent.  
"Edward what was that for?" I said firmly. I was mad with him, but I was also mad with Nessie.  
"She thought Jacob would be a better dad. It brought up memories. What if Jacob was her dad?" He whispered fast.  
"That would never happen. Why would you let her get to you? She's only 7 years old and you're acting like her!" I said maybe too loud.  
"I know, I was acting stupid." He said quietly.  
"Now, you and her get this all cleared up and we'll go to Carisle and Esme's." I said as cleaned up, and grabbed the pan to wash it. He walked towards her room. I could only hear parts of the conversation like: "Dad, didn't you would mad" and " know and am sorry". Then I was done and walked down the hall. I met Edward in our room.  
"How was it?" I asked. I was a little bit afraid to hear the answer, but since I heard parts I wasn't that scared.  
"Good. Both of us aren't completely happy but enough to show on the outside." He said. I went over to the closet and picked out some clothes for the both of us. A 3/4 of the way dark blue shirt and jeans for me ,and a grey t shirt and jeans for him. We dressed and walked to Nessie's room. She was laying on her bed reading "Through the Looking Glass". Its the original book of Alice in Wonderland.  
"Hey." She casually says like nothing just happened. I'm guessing she's just acting because I see Edward nod.  
"Hey. Do you want to wear this?" I ask holding out a purple shirt with butterflies on it and jeans.  
"No, too girly. How about this and jeans?" She asks holding out a camouflage t shirt.  
"Fine." I say putting away the shirt and toss her the jeans. We wait there waiting for her to get dressed. There is a 10 second pause until she says:  
"A little privacy, please." I'm shocked she, just now started that. I wonder what she has seen, read or heard. We walked out and waited for her. She came out and ran to the door.  
"You comin' or not" She asked and we followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV  
The whole ride to Grandpa Carisle and Grandma Esme's was silent. When we arrived Grandma Esme came outside. I slide out of the car and ran to her.  
"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said kinda loud. She hugged me and I heard my parents approach behind me. She let go and did the exact same thing to them. We walked inside and I saw everybody: Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, and Grandpa Carisle. I hugged all of them and at last when I finished hugging Grandpa. He then led me into the living room and everyone followed.  
"I have an important announcement. The Voltri are coming for a visit." Grandpa said and everyone gasped. "Only to show us someone. I don't know who, though." He added.  
"We thought just to make sure, everyone could spend a hour with Renesmee alone doing whatever they want." My dad announced. "I made a plan. Carisle, you'll be first. Then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella, me, and finally Jasper." Everyone exited the room except Grandpa.  
"So... What do you want to do?" I asked my usual 'll make sure you're completely healthy." He said leading me up to the hospital room. He measured, weighed, and surveyed me. He guessed I would slow down at 14 and grow normal until 17. I'm already 2. That means I could go to high school(If I survive). We just talked about me growing so fast and how smart I already am. It's August, so my birthday is coming up. I easily look 7 maybe 8. Then my dad peeked him head in.  
"Sorry but we only have so much time." He said and I took that as a sign to go downstairs. I touched his arm. "To the kitchen" I sent him. He nodded and I walked downstairs. I met Grandma Esme in the kitchen.  
"Hello. Would you like to start baking?" She asked warmly. I nodded and she smiled. " How about we make cupcakes."  
"Ok. What kinds do you have?" I asked hoping she had the kind I wanted.  
"Confetti, Chocolate, Strawberry, Regular, or Red Velvet." She listed the names. I did that "yes" thing where you say "yes" and bring you arm down quickly.  
"Red Velvet and cream cheese please." I said trying to be polite.  
"Perfect." She said as she set all the ingredients out on the counter. Homemade, the best. We made the cupcakes and put them in green silicone holders. We added the homemade icing and left them to dry. We washed dishes and cleaned up the mess we made. Again my dad peeked through the door.  
"Its time and those look beautiful. I wish I could eat them." He said and did a crooked smile. I touched his arm. "Living room or her room?" I sent.  
"Hers." He said and I skipped off upstairs. This is the only time I want the house to be on one floor. I knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door even though it was open and I could see Aunt Rose looking out the window.  
"Come in." She said as she turned around.  
"So..." I said interrupting the awkwardness. The last time we saw each other we got into a fight about Jacob. "I'm sorry. I hope we can be back the way we were."  
"We already are and I'm sorry too." She said and gave me a hug. "I want to tell you something." She lead me outside into the woods. I can see why. Dad isn't in earshot anymore.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Now if someone like you mom or dad ... don't... make it I want you to remember Emmett and I see you like your our own. We love you like your our own. When you get into school I want you to remember that you can tell us anything. Anything."  
"I know. I see you like a second mom." I said almost crying.  
"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure you knew I love you." She said and a phone buzzed. "We have to go" We ran back to the house and my dad was in the back yard. "Where?" I sent my dad.  
"He said the fighting meadow. I'll lead you to it." My dad said. He started what I would call "jogging", but it was just a little faster than an average human. He still thinks I'm slow. I can run almost the same as a vampire.  
"I know." He said and I realized I was touching his ankle with my foot. I tripped over him. He couldn't read my mind though because I developed my mom's power. Its not as well as my mom's because I can't block all powers like Jasper or Alice's. At least I can block my dad's.  
"That's why." He said then whispered. "Your as clumsy as your mom was."  
"I heard that." I said and he blushed.  
"We're here." He said and I looked around. I saw Uncle Em and ran to him.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Ah. Renesmee Carlie Cullen's favorite question. Since we might have to kick some butt, I thought we could practice." He said as he scooped me up in his arms. I look like a speck held by a giant or that's what everyone says when Jacob or Emmett hug me.  
"Will the pack be helping too?" I asked. In Jacob's pack are Leah, Seth, Jared, and Paul. Jared and Paul joined when they heard he imprinted. Paul imprinted on Rebecca, Jacob's sister. He's not as hot-headed now but still a little.  
"We don't know. Which one?" He asked. Most of the Cullens didn't know about how the packs worked.  
"Jacob's. Maybe Sam's." I said.  
"Ready? Now you stand here and watch me face a competitor. The tree is the other person." He said and pointed to a tree that was strategically placed in the middle. "This is if they are standing in shock." He said and ran straight into the tree, grabbing it's "neck" and breaking it. He grabbed another tree on the side and I saw there were millions. He put it in the exact same place as the last one. "This is if they are trying to attack you." He stood closely and pretended the branches were arms and every branch was a different position."Now, you try if they are shocked." I stood where he did the first time. He replaced the tree and then all of a sudden I feel something coming out me. I picture the tree being Aro. I run straight on, and rip the tree to pieces.  
"Um... I didn't expect that." I said.  
"Your a natural!" Emmett boomed.  
"Thanks. Now do you want me to try when they're attacking me?" I asked.  
"Yeah and next make up your own for if someone is attacking me and you're trying to save me." He said with a little bit of excitement. I did the next perfectly.  
"Get ready." I said. When he was in position I saw my plan I would silently stalk behind. Then break the neck. Pretty easy right. Well better said than done. It took me 4 times to get it perfect.  
"Times up!" My dad yells and I jumped.  
"See ya." Emmett yelled as we were running off.  
"Living room." Dad whispered as I walked through the house. When I entered the room the couch was covered with magazines. Shopping. All of a sudden I feel someone giving me a hug. Alice.  
"Since it's almost your birthday I thought you would need a dress." She says handing me a magazine. We sit down on the floor and look through magazines.  
"How about this one or this one." She said pointing to a jade green dress with a silver belt and a light pink dress with a jewel in the middle of the waist.  
"Nah. How about this one?" I asked pointing to a black dress with red tank top sleeves.  
"No. This one." She said pointing to a dark blue one with spaghetti strap sleeves. It also had a white belt.  
"Perfect." I said and we called the company to order it. Then we just randomly looked at each other and laughed.  
"Ready?" My mom said as she walked through the door.  
"Yeah. Bye Alice." I said following her out the door.  
"You hungary? It's 2." She asked entering the kitchen.  
"Kinda, but I'll just have a snack." I said grabbing some grapes.  
"Ok." She said sitting at the island. I popped some into my mouth.  
"I know what you're going to ask and I thought we could just talk about anything." She said fast.  
"Could we talk about my future?" I asked scared of the answer.  
"Sure. What about it?" She asked.  
"High School." I said still nervous.  
"Ok. What about High School?" She asked cautiously.  
"My privileges like boys, curfews, you know."  
"You're only eight. Live while your young. Plus you don't need to know some things."  
"Fine. We won't talk about High School. How about Jacob?"  
"You need to talk to Jacob about Jacob."  
"Then what?"  
"We'll talk about the house and Edward and I have a surprise that only Carisle and us know."  
"What is it?"  
"A baby."  
"What? That's impossible."  
"Nope. Its a moon pool child. We researched it and its a child of choice. We get to pick how may, what it looks like, and the gender."  
"What's your choices?"  
"That's what I want you and me to decide, but think he'll have dark hair."  
"Like Josh Hutcherson."  
"Uh.. Yeah."  
"We're done." My dad says peeking in the door. "Piano room."  
"Ok." I said walking into the piano room. He walked in right after me.  
"Let's work on your lullaby. Make it a full song." He said.  
"How about this?" I asked then play the lullaby and add mom's lullaby mixed up with it.  
"Amazing. Just pick the beat up a little bit." He said.  
"Ok. I also have been working on a song and it's awesome" I showed him the mixed lullaby a little bit faster but messed up. I tried 3 times and finally got it. Then I showed him my song that's the tune of it is kinda like "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. We just laughed and carried on.  
"Why is Jasper last?" I asked suddenly now curious.  
"He asked to be. I don't know why."  
"Oh ok."  
"It's time anyway." He said and lead me to Jasper and Alice's room.  
"I'm here." I knocked.  
"Come in."  
"So.. "I said opening the door.  
"Do you have any questions about books?" He said while he turned around looking like a librarian.  
"Could I actually use a dictionary? I found this word I didn't know. Also some others were weird." I looked up my word it was a three letter word that started with s.  
How do you pronounce this?" I asked.  
"Um... I don't know the word. Sorry."  
"It's S-E-X." I spelled.  
"Where did you here that word?" Jasper asked loudly.  
"Mom and Dad." I said and he ended up explaining the whole thing me. It's gross


End file.
